Won't Go Home Without You
by Color in the Darkness
Summary: Sometimes you can't fix what you've broken. Dom thinks long and hard about his regrets. AU drabble after You Lost Me. Dotty. EDIT: formatting fixed


**I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen**

**She left before I had the chance to say**

**The words that would mend the things that were broken**

**But now it's far too late, she's gone away**

**Z**

Of all the things he could have said he had to approach her and demand an explanation from her. He should have been on his knees begging her to forgive him. He was selfish and he ruined the only chance he had to fix what had been broken. He had been replaying his words constantly and he couldn't believe some of the utter egotistical bullshit that had come out of his mouth.

Every time he closed his eyes he saw her cold glare under the light of the street lamp. She looked beautiful, powerful, and in control. Just like he remembered her. Her eyes also looked cruel and hard. He knew he deserved her worst, but he wasn't expecting that. He should have been? Letty had the fury of a hurricane. His encounter with her let him with more questions than answers.

How did you keep going when you were missing half of your heart?

Was it possible to forgive yourself when you were the one who ripped it out and killed it?

Did he really deserve forgiveness?

Dom slammed his fist into the wall next to the bathroom mirror. The plaster cracked on impact and the jolt of pain shot up his arm. It didn't hurt nearly as bad as the emotional pain he was feeling right now.

Was this what she felt? He wondered. Was this what I did to her when I left in the DR? Dom had to grab the bathroom counters and lean over to keep from getting physically sick.

All he could think of that day was seeing her led away in handcuffs. Of her being locked in a cage forever. Letty was not meant to be caged; she was wild and untamable and deserved to be free. He had been trying to spare her all of that. It had hurt, but it was bearable because he knew she would be free. Then when she "died" he thought he would never be the same. He would have pulled some Romeo and Juliet shit if he thought they would be together on the other side, but that was a hopeless dream. She, his sister, and the buster had been through way too much to save him. He couldn't let their sacrifices go to waste.

When he found out Jack was on the way, he was glad he decided to keep going.

Now the weight of what he had done had really hit him. He had left her without a word, lost her to death, and now found her alive again only to blow it by being angry at her for not rushing back into his arms. He felt suffocated by the guilt.

He never contacted her again after he left her asleep in their bed. He didn't know why he thought she should have called. She suffered serious injury from Fenix on top of heartbreak from and then was offered a second chance at a new life. If he was her he would have taken it and never looked back.

Deep down he knew he couldn't let go, despite how much he deserved it. He knew he couldn't win her back, but he was going to try his damnedest to show her he was trying.

All of it was on him. His actions. His words. His bad decisions. He couldn't let them go unfixed. He knew exactly what he had to do.

Did he really have a choice? Shaw was going down for his crimes and Letty right with him. The deal in place to keep her out of jail still stood. He would bring down Shaw just like he planned. In the end, if she still hated him, then he would let her go. She could rebuild her life and he hoped she found someone that made her really truly happy. He wasn't quite sure that Shaw really did; the one time he'd seen them interact Shaw had treated her like a possession and not a person. Letty put up with a lot of bullshit for love, but he had a hunch that wasn't what was going on this time.

He wished there was another way to fix it. After everything he'd put her through he wasn't sure there was. He started everything when he left her so he could keep her free. Now he would keep her free so she could leave him. It was twisted and sick but he deserved what he got.

A knock sounded on the door before it opened a crack.

"Dom we don't have a lot time. That window's too small to wait." Brian's voice was quiet and somber.

"We're still going through with the plan." Dom's voice cracked. He winced as his emotions gave him away. Brian sighed.

"I'm not sure she's coming home." He admitted.

"I don't think she is, but I owe it to her to make that decision herself." Dom answered, standing tall. He was finally ready to face the consequences of what he had done.

AN: This is a quick drabble of Dom's reaction after You Lost Me. It's not my favorite, but I just wanted to try a chapter of what was going through Dom's head. Writing Letty and Dom and emotion in general is not my strong suit. I'm hoping to get a lot better. Will someone tell me if my formatting is weird? I just got a new computer and I'm not quite sure how to work everything.

song- Maroon 5's Wont Go Home Without You

AN 2: Thank you to whoever messaged me to say the formatting had gone wonky. Hopefully this works.


End file.
